Conventional hard mask processes forming single damascene and dual damascene structures in ultra-low K dielectrics can cause damage to the metal liners and or metal contacts or ultra low K dielectrics during the hard mask removal process in capping layer retention or non retention schemes. For example, if a hard mask is removed by a wet etch, exposed underlying copper may be undercut. Or, if the hard mask is removed prior to exposing an underlying metal, the hard mask removal process followed by a metal exposing process can widen the critical dimension (CD) of the opening. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.